


Sick Night

by SoulCrusher515



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Michael and Lucifer are mentioned, Protective Dad Chuck, Sick Gabriel, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCrusher515/pseuds/SoulCrusher515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse to write some father son fluff between God Chuck and Gabriel<br/>Sick Gabriel and Fatherly Chuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please be nice  
> I welcome feed back  
> I own nothing

After God brought back Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel things had been going good. They all had forgiven each other and everything was as it should have been. Michael and Lucifer had each gone back to treating Gabriel like a fledgling, as if he might break if anything happened to him. Chuck had started treating all three of his children as if they were fledglings, out of fear he would lose them again.  
It was a good night Chuck had put his children to bed and went to his study to get some work done. Usually all of his children slept through the night, except for a few nightmares in the beginning but those seemed to stop. That's why, when one of his children knocked on the door to the study so late at night he was confused.   
"Come in," Chuck said looking up from his work.  
Gabriel walked in looking miserable. He was pale and sweaty and shivering, even though it was warm in the house. As soon as Gabriel walked in Chuck was out of his seat and walking over to his visibly sick son.  
"Oh, Baby Boy, what's wrong?" Chuck asked feeling Gabriel's forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand, taking note of the fever.  
"Daddy, I don't feel good," Gabriel said as he was guided to a chair to sit down in.  
"Gabe, can you tell me how you don't feel good? What hurts?"  
"My head and stomach hurt. I'm really cold then I'm really hot. I don't know what's wrong, Daddy. My stomach hurt a bit before bed, but I thought it would go away. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner," Gabriel trailed off starting to cry.  
Chuck wiped away the tears.  
"Shh Shh, Baby Boy, stop crying, you're just going to make yourself feel worse."  
Slowly Gabriel's tears dried up, and he put his head on his father's shoulder.   
"Do you want to go back to bed, Buddy?"  
Gabriel just nodded his head. Chuck picked Gabriel up and sat him on his hip, as if he was a toddler. Usually Gabriel would be upset by this kind of treatment but at that moment, with his head buried in his father's shoulder, he couldn't care less.  
"We're going to go to my room and lay down. After we get you in some cloths that aren't soaked in sweat," Chuck said as he started to walk towards Gabriel's room.  
As he changed Gabriel into new pajamas he was basically a dead weight.   
Once he was changed, Chuck picked Gabriel back up and took him to his room. He laid Gabriel down on the bed, which earned a whimper from Gabriel, and went to change himself.   
When he got into bed Gabriel buried himself into his father's side. Chuck started to run his fingers through Gabriel's hair, while the other rubbed soothing circles on his stomach, trying to help ease the pain there.  
"Go to sleep, Baby Boy, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," Chuck said feeling his son's forehead, noting that the fever had went down some.  
"I love you, Daddy."  
The last words Gabriel heard before he fell asleep were, "Daddy loves you too, Baby Boy."  
Right then, no matter how bad he felt, as long as he was snuggled up against his Daddy, Gabriel knew everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think  
> If you have any suggestions on what I should write next I welcome ideas


End file.
